Code geass: Spectre
by shazarakk
Summary: Inspired by DW77's chessboard 31: code Geass: Spectre. Lelouch, overwhelmed by the white and gold Knightmare before him, with no backup to speak of, But by a twist of fate, and the sheer power of will held within his soul, Lelouch managed to keep hold of the world, clinging on as his spirit swears revenge. Revenge for his sister, his mother, and For Japan. Britannia will burn.


Code Geass: Spectre

 **For those on mobile, here's the Summary.**

 **Inspired by DW77's chessboard 31: Code Geass: Spectre. Lelouch, overwhelmed by the white and gold Knightmare before him, with no backup to speak of, But by a twist of fate, and the sheer power of will held within his soul, Lelouch managed to keep hold of the world, clinging on as his spirit swears revenge. Revenge for his sister, his mother, and For Japan. Britannia will burn.**

Lelouch, as he faced what could possibly be the very last moments of his life, slowly recollected what his aforementioned existence had been like, what it could have been like, and what it would have been like, had a certain someone not been mercilessly gunned down by an OSI team, right in front of his eyes.

He clutched the controls tighter, the Knightmare he piloted, evermore fiercely fighting the inevitable, as he continued to remember:

He'd watched, in almost slow motion as the blinding flash of the standard issue Britannian assault rifle, gunned down the blind and crippled being of pure innocence and love. He could do nothing, as the bullets cleanly penetrated her frail body, going further and lodging themselves in his own, some exiting, others burying themselves in his flesh, nearly killing him as it did his sister.

He manipulated the controls for one last-ditch attempt to destroy the frame in-front of him, He was a decent pilot, and He could tell that his own frame was what was hindering his attempts, but he could also see that whoever piloted this monster was more than twice, maybe even three times as good, and that's not even considering the frame's capabilities, as even this monster seemed to hold the opposing pilot back, albeit only the speed of the knee and finger joints. Doubtless, though, that would be upgraded if he failed.

Lelouch glared at his opponent, a vicious frown marring his features, as he blocked yet another strike, the advanced machine's wrist-mounted harkens tearing yet another piece of armour off of his own Sutherland. He twitched, and a chaos mine appeared in his hand, already activated, the fuse ticking down, as he moved the Knightmare's right arm up to smash the opposing frame in the face, The other's hands countering, just as he predicted.

He was visibly grinning now, as his plan was slowly coming to fruition, The KMF's left arm quickly moving up under the block, attempting to shove a live chaos mine right into the torso area of the enemy frame.

Then, however, Lelouch's grin disappeared, as the white monster in front of him quickly blocked the strike, the chaos mine landing on the ground with enough force to explode, sending molten shards in every direction, collapsing the building they were on, and severely damaging both frames, his own much more so, as it's armour clearly wasn't as advanced.

In a blur, Lelouch shook his head, reorienting himself, as the fall had quite obviously dazed him, wearily noting that the monster he had been challenging had landed on it's feet, looking almost in pity at him. It was then that he swore something, all of his anger boiling to the surface, every last trace of rage coming to the forefront, as he swore the one thing that he knew he couldn't die without doing.

"I _will_ destroy Britannia, I will take every last Fucking bastard who serves that pitiful excuse for a man and kill them, and I will burn his fucking empire to the ground." He yelled it as loud as he could; the sheer rage behind it shocked even himself. He was too far-gone to even consider why he had screamed it on open channels.

* * *

Suzaku had never really executed someone before, He'd killed in self-defence once or twice, but he'd never straight up executed someone. And, to be honest, the terrorist had it coming, he'd damaged the Lancelot, likely killed before, and had almost certainly been the commander of the faction he'd been fighting earlier, making him responsible for over fifty deaths, they were soldiers, but he'd still deserved it.

That still didn't help his conscience, however, as he stared into his hands, watching his own bloodstained fingers as if they were covered in the red liquid of the person he'd just killed.

The crackle of his radio brought him out of his reverie, however, as the voice of miss Cécile, one of the engineers of the incredible machine he was piloting.

"Are you okay, Suzaku?" She asked, concerned, "Should we stop for the day? You seem worried."

He kept looking at his hands, replying, though it was barely a whisper.

"I-I killed him," was all he could squeeze out, before he hung his head low, a single tear falling for the murder of one of his countrymen.

"Return to base, Suzaku, I don't think you should pilot any more today," She spoke, her voice soft and caring, something that he desperately needed right now.

On his way back, his speed stunted, he began to think, the attacks, the strategy, it reminded him so much of Lelouch, but he quickly dashed the thought, there was no way Lelouch could be fighting against his own people, besides, if that had been Lelouch, He'd killed his best friend, something he deeply refused to even think of, much less consider further.

As he arrived back at base, He could hear Lloyd's scream over the damage sustained, but he barely noticed, as he fell into the arms of Cécile, whether it was from the pain from his wound, or the fact that he'd willingly killed someone today, or even a combination of the two, he simply began to sob, before eventually passing out.

* * *

Lelouch felt strange, there was no doubt about that, He knew the white monster had crushed him, but he still couldn't comprehend what had happened between then and now.

There had been a few vague images, similar to the ones he'd seen when he'd received his geass, but that had been it, Silently cursing as he analysed the images further, He'd seen his father, and not only that, he'd seen him referring to something happening when he'd received his geass, so it was possible he knew of it, maybe even had one himself.

He ran faster, idly noticing that his stamina wasn't draining, as it did previously, as he continued to think, focussing on every single piece of information he could gain from the images, reanalysing the entire scene as if he relived it. He'd remembered them perfectly, as his memory was top-notch, not photographic, as it wasn't recorded in the same way, but equally as good.

He'd heard the girl's voice, and had seen a completely white, colourless realm from a myriad of different perspectives, all at the same time, though he couldn't explain why, much less how. He'd proceeded down what he assumed was some sort of wormhole, or at least what he assumed one would look like. He'd seen the girl too, appearing and disappearing just as quickly as himself, and he silently guessed that he looked the same while he witnessed the white realm before him, though notably more shocked than the woman.

He hadn't seen it per se, more like felt it, the two massive, mechanical sphere's growing nearer, as the power manifested within him, what seemed to be the sun between them.

He'd seen vivid flashes, pictures of an army of girls with the same marking as the woman who'd died for him, and he'd even seen Jupiter, or at least a body had looked eerily similar, He quickly noted to have a closer look at the planet some day, be it through an instrument or from a space ship, should he even be around when that happens,

He'd heard his father speak, uniformed men wearing the same symbol as the girl, clearly hearing him, as he revealed something about and unknown event or item, possibly even a device, called Ragnarök, though he had no idea what the Norse version of what could be interpreted as the end of the world could possibly have to do with his farther. And he spoke as If he knew what was happening, and possibly even why, this lead to one inescapable conclusion. His farther knew about geass, and he likely had it, possibly even an army of users with it.

Suddenly Lelouch's quest to defeat Britannia became much harder, doubtless he'd need an army of his own, though the person who gave him this gift being dead didn't exactly help. He thought about it briefly, and resigned to himself that it was possible that she survived, unlikely as it may be, since she'd not only moved after having a bullet lodged inside her head for a good few seconds, but she'd also given him something, or at least allowed him to have it. All of this happening after she'd died.

He briefly though how long it would take before he finally got to the command centre, when he felt something activate within him, the edges of his sight growing blurry, as his vision distorted, flowing into what seemed to be a G-1 Mobile command base. He looked shocked for a second, before smirking, realising that he was actually there, rather than just imagining it, as he'd instinctively stopped, and crouched behind a piece of rubble, inadvertently touching it.

He'd felt a little drained, but it wasn't too bad, as it'd felt worse when he ran out of stamina in what he'd briefly considered the real world, all of this being a dream. He'd dashed that thought, as he once again brought himself back to reality, sighing heavily.

"It's time to pay, Clovis." He'd whispered darkly, the vengefulness he bore once again coming to the surface.

* * *

Clovis sat idly on what could only be considered a throne, as he witnessed his reserves beginning to swarm the ghetto, the report of Lloyd's toy having dealt with the pilot, allowing him to steamroll the entire population of the ruined city before him without more than meager resistance.

He smiled briefly, as he ordered Bartley to contact some trusted soldiers to retrieve the capsule, and retreat, he'd need a drink, maybe several after this fiasco.

It was then that he'd seen what could only be described as pure horror, as a single man, clad in ghostly white outfit, his long, unkempt raven hair the only contrast to the pale skin and robes he wore, walk straight in to the command room, ordering every single person there to obey him. With the only complaints being from his own mouth, as the man simply smirked, Violet eyes, tinged red with fury gazed upon his own.

"Now," the man spoke, his hair covering all but is mouth and the gleam of the menacing irises.

"Order a cease fire, or I'll treat you the same as you did the ghetto." He spoke softly, as though to a child that had just thrown a tantrum, and he was too scared to refuse the man's orders.

* * *

Lelouch glared condescendingly at what was once his brother, as he used his ghostly visage to, quite literally, scared the shit out of him, albeit only a small amount, though despite that, he could still smell it.

He didn't even need to aim a gun at the Viceroy, as he simply looked on in horror, before scrambling over to the communications terminal, addressing his troops in the best act he could, despite the sheer terror laying behind his eyes

Clovis sat back on his seat, somewhat recomposing himself, before he spoke.

"S-So, are you satisfied?" He asked, His face once again a mask of stone, calm indifference.

"I will never be satisfied until your father's head is mounted on my wall." Lelouch spoke, not even giving time for Clovis to react, as his eye began to glow, The light of geass ever menacing, as it infiltrated Clovis' soul, preventing him from looking away.

Lelouch smirked one final time, before he uttered a single word, one word that would cement the course he had taken, his revenge growing closer.

"Obey!"

And Clovis did as he was told, standing from his chair and saluting Lelouch.

"Bring me every last scrap of data pertaining to the secret projects you or anyone else here currently has," He ordered, experimenting with his geass, hoping that it would work as he had guessed.

Clovis briskly walked over to Lelouch, drawing a small flash drive from his person, holding it out to Lelouch. "These are the files pertaining to Code-R, The Alpha system, and project Omega," he said, looking over to Bartley, who was also under Lelouch's power.

"Bartley," the viceroy ordered, and Bartley began to follow a similar order, waddling over to the nearest terminal, typing in data before extracting a flash drive bringing it to Lelouch, ' _it would seem that geass users can not only recognise each other, but also command each other to take up similar orders, should they hear it from me, I need to test this further, but that can wait, I'm excited to what these secret projects pertain to,_ ' Lelouch thought, as he smirked, shaking his hair back so it would no longer hinder his sight.

"And these files are?" He questioned, looking at Bartley, his smirk growing more and more wicked as the general explained.

"These files are of a new, revolutionary Knightmare design, bearing incredible shielding capabilities, along with remarkable offensive power. Should someone be capable enough, they could potentially use the frame with nothing but his mind when the Connection system is completed. The system also flies, and can run for up to 60 hours at full capacity, as its size allows for a large power grid."

He tried, he really did, bit he just couldn't help it. Lelouch laughed, laughter so sinister that it frightened the very souls of even those under geass.

He smirked again, before pulling out his pistol, shooting Clovis in the forehead, blood splattering the wall behind him. He'd felt weird for a second, and even slightly empowered, but decided that it would be better to think about why at a later time.

"Bartley, Remaining command staff," Lelouch ordered, the group of soldiers acknowledged him with a simple salute, "Upload all data on this G-1 to this address, before activating the self destruct with you inside, I want all evidence of my being here destroyed."

They saluted again, before committing themselves to destruction.

Lelouch began to concentrate, his mind working overtime to see if he could pull off the same trick he had done on the way to the mobile base. He focused on where he wanted to be, the edges of his vision once again beginning to distort.

And just as it did previously, he seemed to teleport to just outside the gates of Ashford academy, though it seemed that his "landing" was rough, as there was a severe amount of displaced dust, along with a few cracks on the pavement he'd set foot on, This was a trick that he desperately needed to work on before his rebellion could truly begin.

He looked down to his white Burial Kimono, a slight frown caressing his features, It looked nice and all, but this was funeral wear, not to mention Japanese. Considering that, if he could apparently teleport, a simple change of clothes wouldn't be that hard to do. Thankfully he was right, as when he reopened his eyes, he was wearing his old familiar Ashford academy uniform, No doubt his ghostly features had partially rescinded as well, as his hands, while paler than normal, were still far darker than what they'd been in the G-1.

It would seem that he couldn't change his appearance that much, beyond his attire, at least, as he couldn't seem to shorten the extra half metre of hair that had suddenly sprouted from his head, so he simply resigned himself to tying it into a pony tail, creating an elastic band from nothing, much like the clothes he wore, this was going to be hell to explain.

He hadn't been as fatigued as he'd expected, when he'd returned, and, though a large amount of sleep had been a part of his plan, it seemed that he either had extended stamina, proved by both his lack of tiredness, and the fact that he was feeling as awake as he had when he'd died, or that he simply didn't need rest any more. He was willing to consider any and every possibility now, considering that, in just two hours, his entire perception of reality had been completely shattered.

"Britannia," He mused, "You will burn." Then he smiled, walking towards the clubhouse.

* * *

Suzaku stared in shock at the DNA results in front of him, something he'd asked Cécile for as he felt that he needed to atone for the person he'd murdered in cold blood.

He took a few shaky breaths, before tears freely fell from his face, the image of smiling, ten year old Lelouch that was printed out on the paper that Cécile held in front of him was simply too much, and had it not been for the restraints he'd been put in, he'd have ended his own life right then and there, He wouldn't even have committed seppuku, as he felt that he didn't deserve it after what he'd done.

He'd killed his best friend in cold blood, finally ending the Vi Britannia line completely… and he'd only just gotten him back.

He screamed, thrashed, and even ripped one of the leather belts on his straight-jacked in his grief, before resigning himself to the punishment that the Britannians had felt had been worthy. Death.

They'd of course not seen the DNA results, as no one cared about who the terrorists were, and even if they looked at the security footage, they'd simply assume that someone he knew had died, so they'd been oblivious to the fact that he'd actually killed a prince of the empire, albeit a disowned one.

He silently willed himself to fight for Lelouch should they meet in the next life, no matter which side he'd choose.


End file.
